Nightingale
by AtomicVendetta
Summary: Akihiko was a gifted writer who wanted out. I know, lame description. Let's try this...ahem- Cinderhiko. There, this should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is supposed to give off a certain Cinderella feel to it. I was inspired, which came to make this. Reviews are appreciated. No negative ones of course._

Once upon a time in the land of England, there was a young boy. His name was Akihiko. Akihiko lived happily with his mother, but due to family difficulties on his father's side, he had to leave her. Not too long after, Akihiko left for Japan with his father, Fuyuhiko.

When he arrived, he met his elder half-brother Haruhiko. Haruhiko would always be cold to him. It turns out that having a brother from another mother was not a good thing, especially if your father is from a high class family. Fuyuhiko had also changed the way he was treating the boy. He was taught many things about the family business and was told to do many things that he did not want to do. Akihiko soon became unhappy with how much his life had changed so quickly. So everyday when he had the chance, he would go up to his room, look out his window and imagine a free life away from the pressures of his father. He would keep a journal to record his dreams, and soon that journal became stacks, stacks of journals with unseen imagination and happiness hidden inside.

One day when Fuyuhiko and the butler Tanaka came looking for Akihiko in his room as usual, they found his journals lying on his desk. Fuyuhiko looked in one of them out of curiosity and Akihiko came back into his room. When he saw his father reading his journal, he was furious.

"Father, why do you invade my privacy?" he said in an angry tone.

Fuyuhiko turned to look at his son in an eiree frown, "Is this what you do all day, locked inside your room?" He said as he held the journal out infront of him, "This is what you want to do with your future? Writing petty fiction is a waste of time."

Akihiko glared at his father, "It is not petty fiction, and what would you know about my future?!"

"You are to carry on the Usami family business with your brother just as I did and like everyone else before me."

"I never agreed to joining your stupid business in the first place, you always force me into things I never want to do!" Fuyuhiko growled at Akihiko, "You rotten child." With that, Fuyuhiko held up the journal with both hands and tore pages from it one by one. Akihikos eyes shift from anger to complete misery. He screamed at his father to stop as he tried to take back his journal, but his father kept it out of his reach. All he could do was watch his father rip his dreams out of his spine, tear some in two, and crush and crumble them with his feet. All Tanaka could do was watch the boy fall to his knees and cry silently as he picked up the pieces of paper off the floor. Fuyuhiko dumped the rest of the journal next to Akihiko and walked out of his room with Tanaka in tow. Akihiko hardly ever hid in his room again.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko walked through the garden of the estate. During his stroll, he encountered a little white kitten in his path. He was about to pet it, but the kitten scurried along the grass before he could. He chased the tiny creature and upon doing so, he saw a secluded and forgotten part of the estate where trees and bushes formed a forest. It didnt seem to look like it was going to be tended to anytime soon, so he took refuge. Thats where he met his friend Hiroki.

Unlike Fuyuhiko, when Hiroki discovered that Akihiko could write, he admired his imagination. Akihiko and Hiroki grew up together in that forest. Hiroki had told Akihiko once or twice that he should go public and publish his works. Even Isaka, one of Haruhiko's few friends who were nice to Akihiko said to publish them, but Akihiko refused. If his father found out that he was still writing, he would surely burn each one of his books to a crisp.

One day when group assignments were being held, a man named Takahiro took Akihiko's desk as he carelessly descended to sit with Hiroki. Akihiko was once to scribble on school property, but when he did, it was always his other small stories that he wrote on the desks. Takahiro read the story scribbled onto his desk and saw how interesting the writing was. When he met up with Akihiko, he told him that he really liked his story and really wanted to know how the protagonist would end up. Akihiko was hesitant with this strange boy, but eventually, he started to continue the story on his desk whenever they switched seats. He couldnt help that a stranger liked his writing, and gave Takahiro a book version of the unfinished story. Each day that Takahiro showed appreciation for his new chapters, Akihiko soon came to love the man.

"Your story is really great Usagi-san!" Usagi-san, that was the nickname Takahiro made for Usami Akihiko. "I really look forward to reading more of it!"

Akihiko was glad he could make his loved smile, but this made Hiroki jealous. How could this stranger have Akihiko wrapped around his finger? All he could do was watch Akihiko as he actually seemed happy for once in a long time.

One day when Akihiko was not doing anything too important, he went with Takahiro to the park to finish the story. Takahiro had brought his younger brother, Misaki. Akihiko wrote as he watch the man play with his brother. After a while , Akihiko had finished his final chapter and gave the book to Takahiro.

But before Takahiro could sit down to read it with him, Misaki turned his attention away from Akihiko, "Hey brother, I'm getting hungry. Would it be okay if we had a bite to eat?" Takahiro nodded and stashed the notebook inside his bag. He turned to Akihiko, "Would you like to get something to eat with us?" Before Takahiro could finish his sentence, Akihiko's phone went off. 'Come home. Very important business. -Haruhiko' Akihiko frowned and sighed, "I have to get going. I'm awfully sorry Takahiro. I hope you enjoy the resolution. "

The two bid farewell. Misaki waved goodbye to the man, but all Akihiko could do was give a small wave and turn to head home quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Usamis were planning a gathering for an important event for the company. It only involved a few other companies like Marukawa and Kamijou, but people could invite one guest for promotional reasons. Akihiko had planned to invite Takahiro, but he couldn't leave without Misaki. Akihiko convinced Hiroki to take Misaki. Hiroki dreaded the task to bring somebody he didn't want to drag along, but it wasn't like he was going to bring anybody else either. So Hiroki had to cope with the situation. He did not like this one bit.

On the night of the party, he, Misaki, and Takahiro arrived together to Teito hotel. "This party looks so refined, I'm a little nervous", Takahiro groaned as Misaki agreed. Hiroki rolled his eyes as the two brothers, "Actually this party is not that big of a deal. Stay close and you'll be fine. Just don't draw too much attention to yourselves" Hiroki stated as he checked themselves in. He explained to the bouncer that Takahiro was the guest of an Usami, and they entered the ballroom.

In one of the hotel rooms, the Usamis were getting ready. Akihiko and Haruhiko were straightening their ties. "Once you go down there, you are to talk to the other companies", Fuyuhiko told his sons, "And Akihiko, don't mess this up." Akihiko tucked a journal in his jacket as he stepped out of the bathroom and grunted at his father. "Don't go following me", Haruhiko warned his brother. Akihiko scoffed, "Hmph, as if I'd follow you with that stench. What is that, 'Eau de Toilet'? " "Enough.", Fuyuhiko growled as they left for the ballroom.

"Kya, they're here!", squeaked one of the girls in the Marukawa group. The three men looked toward the Usamis' direction to see them entering the room. "Usagi-san looks so cool", Takahiro exclaimed. Akihiko was wearing black slacks and a blazer with a red dress shirt to match underneath, completed with a black tie. It made his silvery lustrous hair and violet eyes stand out. Hiroki and Misaki couldn't help but blush with the girls around them. Akihiko approached the men through the clamor of girls and welcomed them. He asked for Takahiro to accompany him outside, and Takahiro told Misaki to stay close to Hiroki. "I'll be fine brother.", Misaki assured him. "Akihiko-", Hiroki was about to request his attention, but the two were already headed out. He frowned at this and Misaki noticed. "Is something wrong, Kamijou-san?" Hiroki turned away, "It's nothing. Do whatever you want." He began to separate from Misaki to the other side of the room.

Hiroki approached the drink booth where workers were preparing cups to serve to the guests. He was reaching for a glass when one of the waiters collided with him and splashed a drink on his white suit. "Hey!" "I am incredibly sorry sir! Please forgive my clumsiness", the waiter sincerely apologized as he bowed to Hiroki. "Yeah well, you should be more careful." Hiroki dismissed with a growl. "I will, I sincerely apologize", the man smiled apologetically. He filled a cup and handed it to Kamijou. With a sigh, Hiroki chugged the beverage down. "Having a bad time?", the man wondered. "Well it hasn't been swell so far", Hiroki replied. The man chuckled, "Nowaki Kusama", he held out his hand for introduction. Hiroki looked at Nowaki, "Hiroki Kamijou", he said plainly as he shook the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you", Nowaki smiled, "Kamijou-san."


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki stood there in the middle of the ballroom alone. He was getting nervous. He hesitantly headed over to the food table and scanned the appetizers. "You don't look like you belong here.", said a voice beside him. Misaki jumped at the sudden voice.

"Forgive me if I startled you. You just looked like you were lost." It was Haruhiko. He stood next to Misaki and stared at the appetizers as well.  
"You're Akihiko-san's brother, Haru…"  
"Haruhiko. You are?"  
"Ah… I'm Misaki Takahashi."  
"Takahashi…..like Takahiro Takahashi?"  
"Yes, he's actually my older brother."  
Haruhiko stared at the boy, "Hm, you don't look alike at all…"  
"Uhm well…you and Usagi-san don't look very similar either."  
"Usagi-san…?"  
"Uhmm…that's what my brother calls him. It's kind of a nickname."  
"I see…" The two men stayed silent for a moment as Misaki took nibbles of strawberry shortcake.

"Half-brothers. We have different mothers", Haruhiko added.

"Oh." The two stood there in another awkward silence and Misaki picked up an unfamiliar plate. "I've never had this kind of stuff before", he said as he took a bite from the new food, "Urk-Tastes bitter…" "Yes, those particular ones are not quite known for their flavor." Misaki laughs softly.

"I've heard from my brother that you and Usagi-san aren't that close…", Misaki continued the conversation, "So far I think you're a nice person."

Haruhiko stared at Misaki in surprise. Misaki turned his eye to Haruhiko to find him staring, "I-I'm sorry. That's none of my business." "No…", Haruhiko insisted, "That's fine." Misaki blushed a bit. Haruhiko, the man that's been said to be pretty mean- was actually pretty good to talk to?


End file.
